It's Alright with Me
by Persephone Smith
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is a talented flute player who's too shy to express herself without the aid of marching and music. Will the hot new student teacher help her find her voice and her heart? Or will a blue-eyed blonde beat him to the punch? Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

My first story ever! I love Hinata, and I've recently been into KakaHina pairings, so I decided to give it the old college try! Please read and review! Even if you hate it, let me know :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Like, not even a little bit.

It's Alright with Me

Hinata sighed as she lowered her arms, holding her flute firmly in her left hand. Marching practice had just ended, and she was exhausted. How others believe that bowling is a sport and marching band isn't was beyond her. Band geeks had to endure blood (well, mostly Choji due to his two left feet), sweat and tears on a daily basis, with grueling work hours with little pay... Well, zero pay. She walked stiffly off of the makeshift marching field, towards her lone instrument case and music. While putting her instrument away, Hinata looked over her shoulder, towards her laughing comrades—er, acquaintances. Her "band fam" as they liked to call themselves barely knew her at all. _One day, we'll walk off of the field together_, she thought to herself. Hinata furrowed her brow and turned to walk home, but was soon stopped by a booming voice over the loud speaker, usually used by the band director, Mr. Iruka. On this occasion Naruto, our blonde, high-spirited trumpet playing band-captain decided to speak, much to everyone's dismay.

Naruto inhaled happily, then shouted "Listen up! Tomorrow morning we will be having a guest conductor! 7:30 A.M.! Don't be late, or you'll have to run a lap! Sasuke, you have to run a lap regardless, because you're a bastard!" Naruto chuckled through the last half of his announcement, quickly running away from an angry Sasuke, who was more than willing to use his drumsticks to beat Naruto to a bloody pulp. Hinata giggled to herself, having seen yet another example of the boys playful friendship. A pale shade of pink found its way upon her face as she found herself in the path of the rowdy boys. Naruto, who was walking backwards while teasing Sasuke, had no way of seeing Hinata, who had become frozen into her spot on the field. Naruto promptly stumbled over her, causing the pair to fall to the ground, evoking a small shriek from Hinata.

"Ow! Damn that hurt! You okay Hina-chan?" Naruto quickly stood up and held out a hand, suggesting that Hinata do the same. Hinata hesitated and looked at his tan, calloused hand like a deer in headlights. Her eyes traced up Naruto's toned arms, broad shoulders and whiskered face, glistening with sweat yet still harboring his classic, hopeful smile. His smile reached his cerulean eyes, which danced as they looked for a sign of forgiveness in Hinata's. Shaking herself out of her stupor,Hinata flushed, nodded and was quickly hoisted up by Naruto.

"I-I... T-thanks, Naruto-kun..." With that, Hinata turned around, and proceeded to walk home, leaving a slightly confused Naruto. _Well that was weird... She looks a little different... And those white eyes... Maybe I should start running into her more often_, Naruto thought, with a slight grin on his face.

Hinata fumbled with her keys outside of her home, still shaking with embarrassment from her incident on the field earlier. Before finding the right set of keys, Hinata gave her duplex a once over, looking to the left and seeing that the "For Sale" sign that was once hanging from the vines that cascaded around the house was replaced by a "Sold" sign. She absentmindedly wondered who was soon to be her new neighbor while unlocking the final lock to her front door. Once she found herself inside of her home, she quietly said "I'm back," knowing that no one would answer. Though she had family, they were almost never home, due to their busy schedules. In fact, calling her half of a midsized duplex a "home" was a bit of a stretch, because it constantly contains only two people at max. Hiashi, Hinata's father, was constantly away on business trips, for he was the CEO of Hyuuga-Corp, the world's leading optical medicine company. Even when her father was in town, he rarely visited with the family; he just simply owned the duplex. Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, was home only during school breaks because she attended the Village of the Sand Boarding School, a prestigious all-girls school. The person that was most often found at home with Hinata was her cousin, Neji Hyuuga. Neji, who was recently elected Student Body President constantly served to be Hinata's polar opposite. Unlike Hinata, he was popular, good at sports, commanding, and had an active love life. The only thing the two had in common was their pale complexion, long, flowing locks (though his were auburn and hers were jet black with a midnight blue tint) and wide, waxen white eyes, void of pupils and colored with a hint of lavender. Hinata sighed, knowing that Neji would most likely be home late, for he had Student Council activities, as well as friends to go out with. Allowing the aspect of loneliness to replace her thoughts of embarrassment, Hinata quickly disrobed, showered and went to bed, just as the sun was setting. Her eyelids began to feel heavy, as if the weight of her long, raven eyelashes became to heavy to uphold. She closed her eyes, dreaming of music, a certain blued-eyed trumpet player and curious thoughts of a new possible companion next door. She sighed one last time and drifted off into a deep slumber.

Welp, that's the first chapter! Sorry, it's kinda short!

This might end up being a NaruHinaKaka!

I had fun writing this, and I can only hope you had fun reading!

Read and Review?

Thanks guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long on the update! I think I'll take my reviewers advice and just leave this as a KakaHina... I'll save the love triangles for my later works, I'm still in that beginner stage, ya know? :) Thanks for the reviews by the way, I thought the first chappie wasn't that good! I will try to update more, now that my practice exams are over with... ugh... Fuck exams!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Naruto. If I did, it would turn into the Kakashi and Hinata Variety Manga... With a side of Naruto, Sasuke and Neji. They're so sexy. Yum.**

**But I digress. To chapter two!**

Pale lavender eyes shot open quickly as the opening of the jazz standard "I Won't Dance" began to play on Hinata's alarm-clock radio. Hinata absentmindedly sang the words as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

_I won't dance, why should I?_

_ I won't dance, how could I?_

_ I won't dance, Merci beau coup_

_ I know that music leads the way to Romance_

_ So if I hold you in my arms I won't dance_

Feeling a bit more awake, Hinata shut off her alarm, got up and walked towards her bathroom, which was located just outside of her bedroom. As she stepped inside, she looked out of the half-open window, taking in the array of oranges and yellows that combined to create a dazzling sunrise. The soft light produced by the rising sun found it's way into her dark bathroom, producing various shadows of the trees and vines located outside. This was the norm for Hinata, so she walked past the window, and proceeded to take off her night clothes and take a shower (a/n: I know she took a shower before, but I guess she likes being hella clean?). Hinata continued to sing the lyrics to "I Won't Dance" as she shampooed her long, raven locks:

_You know what, you're handsome_

_ You know what, too handsome_

_ But oh, what you do to me_

_ I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore-_

She then paused, not remembering the lyrics that followed. Biting her lip in thought, Hinata tried to conjure the lyrics up in her mind with know luck. Leaning back and letting the warm water cascade down her body, she quickly dismissed her slight frustration, telling herself that she'd look it up later. She slowly turned the water off and pulled her thick locks off to the side, twisting them to rid them of excess water. She proceeded to step out of the shower, cursing herself for not bringing a towel. She looked around the steamed-cloaked washroom, in search of last night's clothes to throw back on. Without thinking, Hinata bent down in front of the half opened window, to preoccupied with her search mission to hear the cool, amused, male voice come from the window.

"I see a full moon, but I could've sworn it was 6:00 in the morning!" The man began to smile, fully taking in the girls petite physique. The young girl stood up quickly and turned around, allowing the man a better view of the girl's narrow waist and waist long brunette hair. The man's eyes soon widened in shock as he was greeted with a large chest, a rose-colored mouth complimented by flushed cheeks, and wide, pearl-esque eyes. _I think I'm gonna like this neighborhood_, he thought as he walked away from the window, just as his young neighbor began to scream from pure terror. He thanked God for all the steam in the bathroom, hoping that she did not get a good look at his uncovered face. Having his face revealed could only lead to bad things...

Hinata arrived on the makeshift marching field at 7:05, allowing enough time for personal stretches and a quick lap around the field. She needed to warm-up because her body, well mostly her hair, was still wet due to her readiness to get out of the bathroom after the encounter with her new Peeping Tom. She only caught a glimpse of his spiked white-blonde hair that ended at the nape of his neck. She couldn't get a full view of his face due to the steam, and she sure as hell wasn't going to wait for the steam to clear in order to get a better look. She had quickly left the bathroom and rushed into the kitchen to Neji, who was sipping coffee and enjoying some scrambled eggs. She frantically told him of the creep in her bathroom window, but got no reply from him. Hinata soon turned angry as her cousin stared at her, his expression similar to that of a deer in headlights. His face turned a unusual red color, and pale eyes rolled into the back of his head as he did something very un-Neji like: he fainted, spilling hot coffee and scrambled eggs everywhere. Hinata stared in awe, wondering what could have triggered this little episode. The A/C then turned on, and Hinata instantly felt very cold. It was at that moment that she realized she was still naked, and that her cousin had seen her bare body. Hinata had no choice but to scream all the way up into her room, change into her over-sized marching shirt, bicycle shorts and tennis shoes and sprint to band, wildly swinging her flute and music.

Shaking the thoughts of her rough morning out of her head, Hinata began to survey the practice area. There were a few girls on the field with her, as well as Naruto, Mr. Iruka and Sasuke. Just as Hinata began to start her warm up lap, she was stopped by two of her fellow band-mates, Haruno Sakura the clarinet player and Yamanaka Ino, the band's lead trombone. The two girls were extremely popular throughout the band, for their talent and their beauty. Hinata was startled to see that they were both heading towards her for talk of things not music-related.

"Hinata-san! Have you seen him?" Ino questioned while bouncing with excitement, causing her high, blonde ponytail to swing from left to right. Clad in a tight tank top and equally tight Nike shorts, Ino was well aware that her bouncing would be seen all over her body, not just her hair. Hinata shook her head while a blush began to form on her face, due to the overwhelming sense of friendship the Yamanaka girl expressed towards her. Ino's blue-gray eyes widened at Hinata's response.

"Billboard brow! Did you see that? She hasn't seen him yet! She hasn't seen him!"

"I know, I saw her shake her head, Ino-pig! I'm not blind!" Sakura replied angrily, tossing her bubblegum-pink hair in the wind, and closing her jade eyes in frustration. Sakura opened her eyes and faced Hinata, giving her a warm grin as she reached for the Hyuuga's arm. "We're talking about the new student teacher! You know, the one Naruto-kun mentioned yesterday? He's soooo fine! You have to see him!" Hinata opened her mouth to utter a protest, but was quickly towed away by Sakura and Ino, who had taken her other arm. The girls lead her away from the field and onto the sidelines, where Mr. Iruka was involved in a riveting conversation about which key was best to play in with Naruto, Sasuke and a tall man, whose back was turned towards the young women. Sakura and Ino blushed deeply, while whispering into the Hyuuga's ear.

"Isn't he a dream?"

"Look at his broad shoulders! And his muscles! He's about to bust out of that damn shirt!"

"He has the cutest butt... Almost better than Sasuke's!"

"Kyahh! I don't know who's cuter!"

The girls continued their musings until Mr. Iruka caught sight of them and beckoned them over. Hinata shrieked from pure nervousness; she was about to be surrounded by the four most popular juniors in the band, as well as the new mystery, soon-to-be-seen student teacher. Her face was now a shade of scarlet as they made their way into the group. Mr. Iruka smiled and began praising the three young ladies, bragging of their skill to the new teacher.

"These are my other top players I was talking about, Kakashi! Ladies, this is Mr. Kakashi Hatake, our new student teacher and guest conductor for today! Mr. Hatake, these ladies are Sakura Haruno," the pink haired clarinetist batted her eyes at the tall, silver haired man, "Ino Yamanaka, our lead trombone," the blonde bombshell flipped her long blonde hair and winked coyly at the older man, "and our principal flute player, Hinata Hyuuga". Hinata stared at the man, and he stared back, paying no mind to the other girls introduced. She scanned his face, well what she could see of it. He wore a navy blue turtleneck, which covered most of his face except for his eyes. His left eye was covered by his unruly, spiky, white-blonde hair, which ended just at the nape of his neck... the nape of his neck... _Hmmm... I think I've met him before,_ Hinata thought. _Was it at a contest at another school? Or was it at the All-region concert...? _While Hinata pondered, Mr. Hatake smiled (or at least she thought he was) and bent at the waist to get on the same level as the blushing face in front of him.

"Hinata was it? I think I met you this morning!" He proclaimed happily as confusion began to form on the young Hyuuga's face. "Oh you don't remember? Oh well... By the way, the lyrics you were looking for were _I feel so absolutely stumped on the floor! When you dance, you're charming and you're gentle, But this feeling isn't purely mental_. I love that song, and you sang it so wonderfully!"

"You're... y-you're.." Hinata stuttered, as she felt the eyes of Sakura, Ino, Naruto and Mr. Iruka fall onto her. Hinata would never finish this sentence, because she became focused on the cool, dark eyes of Mr. Hatake. _I-i-it's... it's the g-guy from ear-earlier! He was spying on me! He saw me naked! He saw my... my..._ Hinata's thoughts began to run wild as her blush began to cover her whole body. Mr. Hatake's smiling face soon became blurry as Hinata's vision became clouded, and her legs gave out from under her. Her face turned an unnamed shade of red, and soon everything went black and she fell head first onto the cool asphalt. Naruto and Sakura rushed to her aid while the others watched in awe.

Throwing an arm behind his head, Mr. Hatake chuckled nervously and scratched his head, trying to ignore the angry and suspicious gaze coming from Mr. Iruka.

"Was it something I said?"

**Well there's chapter two!**

**It was a lot of fun writing it! :)**

**What'd you like about it?**

**What'd you hate?**

**Any super visual mistakes?**

**Any suggestions?**

**Any flames?**

**I NEED FEEDBACK PEOPLE!**

**Until next time, cuties!**

**Sorry if this chapter was short!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for my lovely reviews, friends :) They really made my day!**

**I got a few PM's about the song in the last chapter. It's a jazz standard called "I Won't Dance"! The version that I used was the Blossom Dearie rendition! It's very old school, but that shit is swingin'! :) Give it a listen if you like crooners!**

**Any who, I kind of didn't know where to go with this chapter.. I guess it's subject to change? I might need a beta... :o**

**To chapter three, HUZZAHH!**

* * *

><p><em>Beep... Beep...<em>

Hinata could hear a faint beeping, like that of a metronome, sending an excruciating, pulsating ring throughout her already throbbing head. The beeping sound was soon joined by two voices, of equal volume. Hinata tried to open her eyes to see the culprits of the commotion, but she was unable? Was she asleep? She helplessly listened to the voices, trying to figure out who was who.

"_Hina-chan? Hina-chan?"_

"_Dobe, she can't here you. She's unconscious remember? Idiot."_

"_Sasuke-Bastard, why are you even here?"_

"_I'm band lieutenant. It's my duty"._

"_Ahhh, whatever bastard. Mr. Hatake is going to catch hell for this, ne? I hope he does!"_

"_Hn... I guess, dobe. I'm leaving"._

_Footsteps could be heard, then the faint 'click' of a door being shut._

"_Something doesn't seem right about him. And he's out to hurt poor Hina-chan... the way her lips trembled when he talked to her... her blush went into overdrive! That creep! And UGH! The way Sakura-chan was drooling all over him! Grrrrr DAMMIT!"_

The owner of the latter statement slapped a balled fist onto the hospital table, awakening the Hyuuga flautist. Sitting up with a start, she opened her eyes as wide as she could, searching frantically for the source of the loud sound. Hinata was soon hit with a wave of pain, and soon fell back onto the gray bed sheets, only to be caught by a tanned arm before her head could hit the pillow. Tracing the arm back to exposed shoulders protruding from an orange muscle shirt, Hinata instantly recognized the boy holding her as her beloved band-captain Naruto-kun. She opened her mouth the speak, only to have her gasps silenced by a long, slightly worn finger on her pouting lips.

"Hina-chan! Don't speak, you'll loosen your bandages! You took quite a spill! We had to take you to the hospital after that bast—err, teacher Mr. Hatake made you faint!" Naruto spoke with a nonchalant tone of voice, but Hinata could see the anger and suspicion in his cerulean eyes, causing them to dance underneath the dull fluorescent lights in her room. Hinata quickly blushed, remembering the reason behind her passing out. She quickly searched the room, hoping to not meet the eyes—well _eye_, of Mr. Hatake.

"T-thank you for taking me here N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said warmly while patting his arm. Hinata blushed deeply as pink dusted the blonde's cheeks as well, which triggered a nervous laugh.

"Aheh-heh, well... ya see... I didn't bring you here, my car's in the shop and uh.. well.." Naruto stammered over his words, never finishing his sentence as the new student teacher walked into Hinata's hospital room unannounced, with a small green book in one hand and messily arranged musically tucked under the opposite arm.

"Yo," Mr. Hatake said casually, waving one hand in greeting, causing him to drop all of his music onto the linoleum floors. Kakashi stepped over the music, keeping his eyes on the blonde brat and the raven-haired faerie, who was beet red and trembling in his arms. "You feelin' any better, Hinata-san? I can't apologize enough for causing you to faint. I really do apologize. Now it's your turn." Kakashi bent forward once again, his masked face only centimeters from hers.

"A-ano... W-what for?" Hinata asked meekly. _This man is unreal! Me apologize? Don't make me laugh Mr. Hatake!_ Hinata felt feelings of anger and disgust swell inside of her, reminding her of Neji's staunch, sometimes offensive attitude.

"What for? Did you not tell her Naruto-san?" Kakashi's eye showcased an emotion of faux shock and hurt, looking towards the blushing blonde who was withdrawing his arm from the Hyuuga heiress, so he could fold his arms across his chest and look away from the scene about to take place.

"N-no... I didn't..." He muttered angrily. Hinata looked back and forth between the two men; one having a look of amusement and one housing a murderous glare.

"Oh, well no matter!" shrugging and turning to Hinata, Kakashi continued. "You, Ms. Hyuuga—may I call you Ms. Hyuuga? You Ms. Hyuuga need to apologize for my over exertion. I am but a humble music teacher, but you forced me to carry you to the hospital and remove your clothing for a suitable hospital gown. I would wait for a proper apology and thanks, but Mr. Iruka needs me back at the high school. We'll continue this another time". On that note, Kakashi straightened back up and proceeded to walk out of the silent hospital room, leaving a fuming Naruto and a shell-shocked Hinata.

"That pervy sonofabitch! Hina-chan! I'm gonna get that bastard fired, I won't have Saku—err, I won't have you under such a bad influence! If it's the last thing I do, I swear! I'll show Mr. Iruka who that creep really is behind that mask, dammit! Hina-chan! Hina-chan...?" Naruto turned back towards Hinata, only to see that her lavender eyes have closed, her eyelids blending in with the rest of her violet red face.

The last thing Hinata had seen was Mr. Hatake's music scattered on the linoleum, ruining the perfectly off-white floors with bundles of staffs, lines, and black notes. Hinata could once again hear the _beep, beep, beep,_ of her heart monitor and the growling coming from an angry Naruto.

_What IS it with this guy? Does he want to torture me?_

* * *

><p>It was nearly 5:00 in the evening when Hinata was escorted home from the hospital by her cousin Neji. Neji was good at hiding is emotions, Hinata could still see the obvious pink tint that seemed to be permanently etched onto his face.<p>

"Hinata-sama," Neji stated firmly while unlocking the door to their duplex and ushering Hinata in and stealing a glance to their new neighbor's home. "You need to rest up. You've suffered a mild concussion, and the doctors feel that it would be best to miss school for at least two days. So no classes, no band. I'll see to it that Mr. Iruka knows the extent of your condition so you won't have to suffer any consequences upon your return." Neji walked away from his cousin, signaling the end of his one-sided conversation.

"A-ano, Neji-nii, can I at least practice? I can't afford to miss that much band..." Hinata began to poke her index fingers together but quickly threw her hands down to her sides. Sure she was timid about most things in life, but music was her passion... Opportunities at going out with friends... making friends... these opportunities had always slipped through her fingers, leaving her with nothing, not even family at times. Music provided her with contentment and happiness, it was her drug, calming her nerves when school became too much. Her flute acted as an extension of her voice, speaking for her when she could not, would not. Despite her aching body and throbbing forehead, she still felt the longing for her flute, wishing to relieve herself of pain through a simple melody. Feeling tears of frustration well in her eyes she looked coldly at her cousin, prepared to defeat him with the lethal Hyuuga gaze.

Neji was the first to look away, and with a furrowed brow, he granted his little cousin's wish. "You can practice," he sighed. "But you are not allowed to leave the house. If I catch you at marching practice..." He walked off, muttering the end of his threat to himself. He cared for his cousin, and despite his busy schedule he knew that she too had plenty on her place, though most of her worries were band related. "Anyway, I'll be gone for the night. The Student Council is running a host club to raise funds, and as present, I have to run things. Don't wait up for me, I won't be home until tomorrow night".

Hinata let out a sigh of relief, grinning to herself as made her way up to her room, flute case and music in hand.

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi sat quietly in the band office of Hidden Leaf High School (an sorry I didn't mention the name of their high school before ^.^") with Mr. Iruka and Yamanaka Ino, patiently waiting for Mr. Iruka to fix her "broken slide" on her trombone. Kakashi, who had arrived at the band hall hours after Iruka had requested him, saw the brute force the Yamanaka had used to bend her trombone into an all new instrument, simply because he had walked into the building. Kakashi rolled his eyes, thinking about how shallow and naïve high school girls could be. He was single, mostly because he saw all women this way. Sure, he enjoyed teasing women but in reality, he only did that to cope with his disgust. He was by no means interested in the opposite sex, but he just felt the need to take a hiatus from relationships. At the age of 23, he felt that he had all the time in the world to find the woman of his dreams. Besides, who needs a woman when he has his smutty books and cute little neighbor. Kakashi tugged at his mask, in attempt to let the heat rising to his face out, blushing over the thought of Hinata. _Doesn't she fall under the same category as all the others? She might... comparing her to the likes of Yamanaka-san and Haruno-san...that seems wrong as hell_. Kakashi shook the though as Mr. Iruka handed Ino her "fixed" trombone and shooed her out of the office.

Iruka sighed, rested his arms on his packed desk pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kakashi... I hired you because I felt that my band could use a young influence to encourage them to strive towards greatness. Why are you making my band-captain angry and my best player faint? This might lead to strained relationships amongst the whole band... I cannot allow that to happen!" Kakashi leaned forward, ready to provide a rebuttal but was quickly quieted by a worn palm in his face. "This is just a warning. I still trust you with my kid's musical future! I just had to let you know how I felt about this morning! You're free to leave Kakashi, I'm about to lock up here in a bit!" Iruka stood up, gathering his baton and car keys. Kakashi followed in suit, searching for his music then mentally kicking himself for leaving his music at the hospital Ms. Hyuuga stayed in. Sighing, he too headed towards the exit, looking forward to a relaxing walk home.

It was well past 8:00 when Kakashi finally found his way home. Kicking off his black shoes and socks, Kakashi melted into a lone chair in his bare living room. He then massaged his temples, moving his unruly silver hair from the right side of his face. He opened his right eye, allowing it to adjust to his dimly lit abode. Unsatisfied with the empty void he called his front room, he walked to his bathroom, pulling down his mask and running warm water through the sink. He threw the water onto his face, knowing that it's warmth would send him into a brief state of nirvana as the heat caressed his bare face like the warmest of hands. He pulled his turtleneck over his head, exposing a slightly pale, scarred body. Catching a glimpse of his mangled body and fully uncovered face, Kakashi quickly turned away, turning off the light and making a bee-line towards his bedroom. As soon as he stepped foot inside of his sanctuary, he smiled knowing he would get a great night's sleep. He quickly peeled his slacks away from his body and slid into bed.

As soon as Kakashi closed his eyes, he heard a light, fleeting melody.

_Am I dreaming..?_

_That sounds beautiful..._

_And so close..._

_It's amazing... Amazing... Amaa..._

"...aazingly out of tune".

Kakashi shot up with a start and searched frantically for house shoes. Once they were on his feet, he set out to search for the source of the mystery melody, one that he believed to be coming from a flute. He walked out of his side door, into a flowery courtyard divided into two by a small, climbable fence. He hopped the fence, and looked through the window closest to him, finally feasting his eyes on the melodic source.

The music came from a bandaged, raven-haired songstress, whose closed eyes revealed curled, dark eyelashes, and whose rose-colored lips formed a small "o", pressed against the silver head joint of a flute. Her tiny hands clung tightly to the flute, but with no sign of stiffness or unneeded pressure. Her fingers moved effortlessly, similar to that of a pianist. Her cheeks housed a faint blush as she began to move with the notes, painting a picture with her body and swaying her curtains of hair across her pale, exposed shoulders. Kakashi could not help but stand in awe, forever rooted into his spot.

Hinata felt at ease, finally able to do what she loved most in complete and utter peace. She'd been playing for hours, and she was beginning to feel it. Her mouth had grown slack and her head began throbbing again. Just as she began to reach the climax of her unnamed piece, she felt herself sway from dizziness, dropping the flute from her hands, she squinted as she barreled towards the ground, waiting for the pain from her contact with the ground. This never came as she once again, found herself cradled against the body of a man. This time, the arms guarding her were much more muscular, connected to broad shoulders and and a bare, damaged chest. She looked up towards her savior, mistaking the glow of his white-blonde hair with a halo.

Confused, she muttered "N-nani...? H-h-hata..ke..?" and was thrown into an impromptu sleeping spell, enveloped by darkness and a warm body.

A warm, safe, body.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jazz hands* That was chapter three!<strong>

**What'd you think? Do you think things are going too fast? **

**Please let me have feedback, it's what keeps me going!**

**I'm so happy with my 7 reviews, but I could always use more! :)**

**I love KakaHina, and I think they deserve more awesome fanfics!**

**Watch out for a mischievous Naruto in Chapter 4! Deuces! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

***Weary, tired Jazz hands* Oh my gaaaah. It's been a while right? Sorry about that. School went from bad to worse... Whatever you lovely readers do, stay away from AP Economics and ANY form of higher level math. Calculus and Statistics... *shudders* Fuck ALL of that shit. **

**Time to get on with the story! Feel free to leave me suggestions for the story and what not in your reviews! **

**Oh... I made some pretty dumb mistakes in the last chapter. Kakashi's LEFT eye is the one that's covered... Not the right... I feel so ashamed for messing that up. Bleeegggghhh.**

**On to chapter four! I hope ya'll don't think it sucks! Because I kind of do.**

**Disclaimer: I do own Naruto. Kidding lol, totes don't! I could never create something that awesome lol.**

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

That was the only word Kakashi could think of as he stood in a foreign, lavender scented room, with his arms wrapped about a bandaged, petite, passed-out brunette. Kakashi looked down at her limp body, noticing that she had unknowingly leaned into his chest, rose-red cheeks causing warmth to spread across his bare chest. Only after observing her flushed face did he realize that his face had also grown hot, due to the frail girl's singsong voice uttering "Hatake-san" prior to passing out. Kakashi quickly shook himself from his stupor by repeating the newly created mantra _She's a high schooler, she's a high schooler, she's a high schooler, she's a high schooler, she's a high schooler..._

He cringed as he felt his heart swell, looking down at the young woman he was now carrying bridal style about her room. He enjoyed the tickling sensation that her long raven-colored hair gave his body as it cascaded down his arm that was gently caressing her shoulders. He blushed as his eyes admired the modesty of her attire. _Dressing in oversized shirts and the baggiest shorts could never begin to hide what she's got_, he thought to himself as he took notice of her full curves, an assortment of luscious hills and valleys that he could only wish to venture through. He tightened his grip on her right thigh, thinking that he would get no reaction from the recently fainted angel. Kakashi nearly jumped out of his skin as the small being in his arms squirmed, giggling briefly before slipping back into a deep slumber.

Breathing a sight of relief, Kakashi began to tread around the room, unable to fight his curiosity. The young flautist's room was a light lavender color, with hints of silver and white throughout. _Matches her eyes_, he thought absentmindedly. Still caressing—er holding, the petite form close to his body, Kakashi laid her carefully across her deep purple and white sheets, propping her up against a pillow and prying her flute away from her tight grip. Holding the flute with the same care and tenderness as Ms. Hyuuga did, Kakashi observed the state she kept it in. He smiled softly as he scanned the overly-polished tone holes and padding that adorned the flute; a clean instrument was not common for most musicians, especially high school kids. He himself was guilty of not regularly cleaning his alto saxophone every week or two. Shrugging, Kakashi lowered the flute onto the flute stand located near the foot of the small bed. Just as he let go of the flute, he was reminded of why he was taken out of the slumber in the first place. _Such a pretty sound... So mature. But her tuning skills are quite crappy,_ Kakashi thought as he pulled her head joint out from her marked spot. _She won't even notice in the morning_, he thought calmly.

Sighing a sigh full of contentment and relief that his lack a woman's touch hadn't gotten the best of him, Kakashi looked around Ms. Hyuuga's room once more, this time in search of a clock. A small digital clock was perched upon a small white desk along with a neat stack of music, some of the pieces looking familiar to the young teacher. Finally focusing his eye on the clock, Kakashi read the time aloud.

"Hmm. 10:53... NANI?" He had been watching her for HOW long? Kakashi quickly scanned the room, hoping that his little invasion of his neighbor's house had not left any obvious evidence. Before climbing out of the window into the divided garden, Kakashi took one long look back on the now sleeping Hyuuga, taking in the way her chest rose as she breathed, snoring slightly. He found it hard to look away at her furrowed brow and trembling pink-pastel lips, which caused his thoughts to be filled with musings on what the young godde—er girl could possibly be dreaming of. Kakashi caught his eye wondering from her face to her long, marble legs when he realized he should officially take his leave.

Once back in his own home, Kakashi took a long shower in attempt to wash the guilt and odd sense of happiness down the drain. Immediately after showering, Kakashi crawled back into bed to sleep, but not before checking the time.

"11:45," he read. "Fuck. My first day of band's tomorrow".

Hinata woke with a start, looking around frantically for a pair of socks and shoes to slip on so she could arrive to band on time. While looking for shoes, Hinata walked past a mirror, catching a glimpse of her bandage forehead._ Oh yeah, _she thought sadly to herself while wandering slowly back to her bed._ No band today... Maybe I'll just practice now... so I feel like I'm in rehearsal anyways! _Hinata quickly crawled to the foot of her bed, reaching towards her perfectly polished flute. Smiled as she brought it to her face, the head joint already rested along her full lips. Just as she began to play warm-up arpeggios, she noticed something was amiss; someone had pulled her mouthpiece out, greatly changing the pitch of her harmonics and chords. She looked at her flute closely, taking note that her head joint was now far away from the spot she had marked months ago. She felt herself getting angry at herself for not remembering to mark the new spot it was in. How long had she been playing so terribly? Just as she took a pencil to mark a new spot, she questioned herself aloud.

"A-ano... when did I move this? When did I put my flute on my stand in the first place...? I can't even remember getting into bed". Hinata paced around her small room, looking for pertaining to the events that took place last night. At first glance, her room seemed undisturbed. Just as Hinata had began to give up her unusual suspicions regarding the night before, a strong breeze blew into her room, due to the fact that her window was opened as far as it could go. "I don't remember opening it all the way last night... I didn't want.. HIM around again... Hmmph..." Hinata spoke aloud, trying to think of when she could have possibly adjusted her window. After nearly five minutes of intense thought, Hinata gasped from shock nearly dropping her flute, her face flushed with excitement and embarrassment as she came to a new haunting and most likely accurate solution to her window question.

_It was HIM! _Still in slight embarrassment for being taken advantage of again, Hinata slowly brought the cold mouthpiece up to her lips, to test the playability of her newly arranged flute. Enjoying her new found pitch-perfection, Hinata waltzed over to her desk, to select a harder etude to perform. She flipped through her old music, unsatisfied with the simplicity of each tune. Hinata's white eyes soon ventured over slightly wrinkled sheet music with tons of complex rhythms inked in black over the page. Picking up a few, she realized that these were the pieces that Mr. Hatake dropped in the hospital room just yesterday. _Hmm.. some of these look handwritten. Is he a composer as well?_ She questioned as she observed uneven ink prints and misshaped musical notes. Her thin, jet black eyebrows furrowed in disgust as she thought of the odd teacher, who always managed to catch her (or not catch her rather) when she was at her most vulnerable. Her love for music overpowered her anger, so without a second thought, she picked through the pieces, picking one titled "Andante et Scherzo," a solo piece originally meant for the saxophone, and placed it onto her music stand.

Taking a deep breath and tightening her wide eyes in concentration, she began to play.

"Oi! Mr. Hatake, you're late," an angry blonde stated through gritted teeth. Kakashi, fully aware that he was running late, took Uzumaki-san's snide comment in stride by ignoring him and giving the remainder of the band his attention.

"Band, as your new teacher I do apologize for my late arrival. You see, I became lost in the wonderful realm of music, unable to release myself from her comforting sounds and stories..." Kakashi smiled as the students (especially those of the female persuasion) hung onto his every word, really believing that he was heavily entranced with music on his way to work. In reality, Kakashi lost track of time while reading his new soft-core erotica novel. But his students were never to find out about that. "... with that being said, I do believe it's time to get started. Start you warm-up run! Two laps!" Kakashi watched as his new students groaned and began their laps. He quickly turned away as his new fangirls, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura, slowly pranced past him, making sure their shorts were hiked up as high as possible, and their v-necks tight and low. Kakashi sighed and muttered "... this is why I don't date girls like that," while walking towards Mr. Iruka, totally unaware that an angry blonde band-captain caught wind of what he had said. Well the last half.

Naruto stood motionless, fists clenching around the clipboard and pen in his hands while processing what Mr. Hatake just mumbled. _What the hell is up with this guy? '… don't date girls like that'? Does he say that to keep his pervy thoughts in control? That BASTARD! I can't let Sakura or Hinata into his disgusting hands! Wait... where IS Hinata...? _Naruto scanned the mass of running kids frantically, looking for the long curtain of black hair and flushed face he had groan accustomed to seeing every morning before his peers finished their cardio, he shouted "Has anyone seen Hinata-chan? I need to speak with her about... passing off some music.." The band collectively responded no without any sign of caring, which did not surprise Naruto; not many people talked to her or about her often. What did cause the blonde's cerulean eyes to grow cold with intense anger was the response from Mr. Hatake. Upon mentioning Hinata's name, Mr. Hatake turned away from his conversation with Mr. Iruka to scan the crowd of kids with a hopeful eye, obviously looking for Hinata. Naruto could've swore that a light blush was covering the visible part of his right cheek. That sly bastard, Naruto thought. He quickly had to hide his anger as Mr. Hatake told everyone to take out their instruments and get into concert arcs. He had to talk to Hinata and warn her. _Sakura-chan would never listen, but she would be able to defend herself if things were to turn sour with that creep. Hinata would be defenseless. _"Something has to be done," he said aloud.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san. Something must be done," a voice said coolly into his ear. Full of fear, Naruto turned his head slowly, only to be met by Mr. Hatake's lazy gaze just centimeters from his own eyes. Before Naruto could make up some bullshit story about what he meant, Mr. Hatake continued. "You've been SO busy standing on the sidelines conjuring up mischievous activities to partake in with Uchiha-san after practice today that you've forgotten that I'm in charge today. So if you have time—wait, you'll do it NOW—you'll go run some laps until I get tired. Time is of the essence, Uzumaki-san, and musical improvement waits for no one. Go ahead and get started". Mr. Hatake's eye creased with happiness as Naruto began to run his laps, forced to oblige to his new teacher's request.

"Fuck you, Hatake! Teme!"

"Still not tired!" Kakashi sang before turning his attention to the rest of the band. Throughout the remainder of the practice, Kakashi thoroughly enjoyed himself by creating complex minor chords for the young musicians to tune. Minor chords are always considered to be the most difficult to tune, due to their sad nature and clashing notes. His students gave him full attention as he explained the method to his tuning madness.

"Somethings in life are considered to be 'the norm', an unmistakable given that brings contentment. Not happiness or excitement; just contentment. 'The norm' in a musical sense can be seen as the major chord. The major chord has no excitement, no unusual aspects. It is just simply... there. A minor chord represents the danger one can encounter in life, whether it be physical danger or social grievances. Minor chords tell the story of a love unrequited, of something you wish you could attain but couldn't, or obstacles that appear to be too tough to concur. Mastering the clashing pitches higher level tuning that minor chords require will allow the musician to dive into new realms of music, allowing the musician to see that there is hope to be found in the impossible, that things out of the ordinary, things that are often frowned upon still have the ability to transform into something beautiful, something you as well as those around you can learn to appreciate. You kids have just begun the journey that is chordal tuning".

Kakashi grinned at his students, even thought his think turtle neck prevented his gesture of kindness from being seen. His little speech had reduced his pupils (all but Uzumaki) into a strong silence, all of the mouths of those in attendance forming little "O's". Even Mr. Iruka stood in awe, giving a sign of approval to the young student teacher. Kakashi was immediately reminded of the way Ms. Hyuuga's round rose-red lips fixed into a pouty round shape when she played her flute. _I wonder how she's feeling... I'd like to check-up on her, if possible_, Kakashi mused before dismissing his unfeasible thoughts. Literally shaking his thoughts, Kakashi cleared his throat and searched for his messenger bag which contained his scores and handwritten etudes that he meant to share with his class. Searching through every nook and cranny deemed useless; his music was gone. But where could it have run off to? Kakashi picked at the fabric covering his cheek, his head and eye titled upward in deep thought._ Let's see... I had it at the hospital yesterday. I think I might have dropped it there... But I saw it later on. Somewhere... but where? When I got home, I just crawled into bed... then watched her play... OH! HeeHee! _Kakashi inwardly giggled as he realized that a certain porcelain-esque beauty had his music stowed away in her lavender room.

Kakashi hurried through the remainder of the practice period, for he was eager to interrogate a slightly butchered porcelain doll with dark raven locks over the whereabouts of his music. He knew it was weird or rather _incorrect _for him to feel giddy and anxious over a woman—no, a GIRL like this but he convinced himself that this circumstance was okay, simply because Ms. Hyuuga was one of a kind.

As practice came to a close, Kakashi bid the South Konoha band and his boss Mr. Iruka adieu and commenced his walk home, a noticeable pip in his step as he strolled leisurely, finding time read the next chapter of his adult book.

Because he was completely wrapped up in his story as well as his intention of seeing Ms. Hyuuga once again, Kakashi failed to notice that he was being followed to his joint-home by an angry, whiskered trumpet playing student of his.

**Ta-dahh? Sorry it took so long guys. I now have two stories to write now!**

**Writing is harder than I thought it would be, but it's still pretty fucking fun!**

**Bear (or is it bare?) with me please! I'll make it worth your while!**

**Read and review! And check out _Adore, Adore _if you're a SasuHina kind of guy/gal.**

**Well you don't have to lol! Lemme know how ya'll feel about my work please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey cuties!**

**Well, I've kinda had a brain poot when it comes to this story, but I've recently been inspired!**

**I just submerged myself in jazz for a couple of days and went to a festival three days ago... There was such an amazing vibe and the romance... Ahh 3 **

**So I'm back! Thanks for sticking with me in my time of writer's block, friends!**

**I am kinda sad that my SasuHina story is doing better than my KakaHina...Where my KakaHina fans at?**

**Disclaimer: It's me again guys... Still just chillin, NOT owning Naruto...**

**ONWARD, FRIENDS! TO CHAPTER FIVE! HUZZZAAAAHHH!**

* * *

><p>Kakashi sighed happily as he hurriedly made his way into his half of the duplex, dropping his messenger bag onto the floor and cracking open his "novel" upon walking in. He quickly made his way to the sofa is his barren living room, feeling light-hearted and happy, two feelings he hadn't experienced in a long time. He was only ill at ease over two things, over two PEOPLE rather: Uzumaki Naruto and Ms. Hyuuga, of course. <em>I won't worry about the—well, about HIM—at the moment. I need to catch up on sleep... Staying at the Princess' Castle last night before a grueling day of band wasn't the best decision...<em> Kakashi's thoughts became incoherent as he drifted off into a much needed siesta, unaware that he had left the entrance to his home wide open. The door swang open even more as tan fingers wrapped around its outer edges, revealing a young man with unruly blonde hair.

Enter Naruto Uzumaki. The angry blonde peered through the open door quietly, careful not to cause the hinges to squeak because of his weight on the door. He raised his blonde brows in shock, surprised that the cool, self-aware student teacher had failed to realize that he was being followed. Stepping into the house completely, Naruto slowly closed the door, still avoiding to make even the slightest noise. _I'll just see if I can get any dirt on him... He's got to be hiding SOMETHING... He's a perv for goodness' sake! I'll probably find some kind of picture or—_Naruto's thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud snore, a booming noise that pierced through the silent room, causing a chill to run through the young blonde's entire body. He instantly began to regret skipping school and following a stranger into a foreign place. _Fuck man! I don't even know the guy! What if he wakes up? What if he tells Mr. Iruka? He'll probably kill me, he already hates my ass! Please don't let him wake up, please don't let him wake up, please don't let him wake up..._ Naruto slowly turned around, face beginning to be drenched with sweat from nerves, only to find Mr. Hatake sleeping soundly with a book wide open against his thin abdomen. Naruto sighed as he stepped closer towards the sleeping individual, realizing that he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. He began to feel slightly cocky because he now had the upper hand in this situation, and felt free to go through the bastard-teacher's things, looking for any reason to call error against perverted creep. Naruto made his way to through the living room, den and kitchen empty-handed; there was literally nothing out of the ordinary. Sure, he had an unusual amount of erotica novels and nudie mangas but what healthy guy his age DOESN'T? Naruto found himself at the doorway of what looked to be Mr. Hatake's bedroom and slowly pushed the door open, looking back to see if he had disturbed the sleeping monster. He walked in slowly, expecting something outrageous or dirty to come flying out. Instead, he was greeted by white walls, white sheets strewn messily across a black mattress, and an alto saxophone sitting upon a stand seated on a clean, hardwood floor. He looked under the bed, only to find pages upon pages of sheet music and more adult novels. He eventually sat up and sighed, closing his eyes in frustration and folding his arms as he thought aloud: "Was I just seeing things before? This guy may not be the creepy bastard I thought he was... Damn. How can I get him fired now?" Naruto's thoughts were quickly put to a stop as he heard what sounded like whistling just outside the bedroom window. He quickly stood up and raised the window carelessly in search of the source of the sound. Naruto scanned the small backyard for the sound's culprit, and soon found himself looking straight into the connecting home beyond the small fence that divided yard into two. His mouth dropped and formed a small "o" as he recognized the whistler—no, the _flautist_ that had been producing the shrill pitches. He watched her play the whimsical piece with sheer joy adorning her features; her pink lips were tipped upwards into a slight smirk, as if she were about to laugh during the performance. He watched her play a little longer, sheer admiration and awe as well as a light blush garnishing his face. _I've NEVER seen her play this way in class... I've never heard her sound THIS good either! I wonder what's gotten her into such a good playing mood... Wait... THAT LECHER TEACHER LIVES NEXT TO HER? Does she know? Does HE know? _Naruto began to yell across the way in warning, only to be stopped by a strong hand clasped around his mouth. "Hina—MMMMMM!"

Naruto tried to fight and pull the hand away from his mouth, both of his tan hands pulling at and creating a great contrast against the large, weathered white hand glued to his face. He looked around angrily as he was pulled away from the window from behind and thrown across the room by the home's owner, Mr. Hatake. His heart dropped as Mr. Hatake released his face and positioned himself in front of him, his newly revealed eye staring angrily into his. _What the—his eyes, they're different colors... What a freak!_ Naruto thought before being picked up and pinned against the wall, his face closer to Mr. Hatake's than it was before.

"What the fuck are you doing out of school and in my house?" Mr. Hatake growled, causing Naruto to cringe away in horror. "And why were you peering out of my window? Just what the fuck are you doing here? Answer me, Uzumaki!" Naruto quickly gazed around the room, as if a good excuse would physically be lying around for the taking.

"Uhh.. Um... I had to ask you a question! About music! Yeah uhh... I heard that you play saxophone and I was wondering if you had any good jazz records! I was looking through your window because... I 've never seen what a duplex backyard looked like! I really couldn't wait to ask you, I assumed you wouldn't be at after school practice since you left so quickly, Mr. Hatake!" Naruto tried to sound as innocent as possible, but still feared that guilt and fear could be sensed in his voice. The blonde sighed a sigh of relief as Mr. Hatake let go of his shirt and lead him through his small home and out of the front door. Trying to milk Mr. Hatake for his obvious gullibility, Naruto turned around once outside and apologized sweetly to his new teacher. "I really am sorry Mr. Hatake, I didn't mean to alarm you! Well, see you at practice!" Naruto attempted to walk away, only to be turned around by Mr. Hatake.

"Look, you little brat. You're lucky I don't call the principal and Mr. Iruka right now. I know you were in here so you could blackmail me, and spy on Hyuuga-san. I know you think I'm a bad person, and I honestly didn't give a fuck about your opinion until now. Don't test me, Uzumaki. I'll let Hyuuga-san know you were gawking at her, and I'll have you arrested for breaking and entering... that is AFTER I kick your ass. And I know you won't be able to tell anyone of ANYTHING that has just happened without telling on yourself first. You've just successfully shot yourself in the foot, Uzumaki. Now go back to the school or I'll call Mr. Iruka to come and take you back up there himself. Don't ever come near MY house or Hyuuga-san's house again." On that note Naruto found himself no longer facing an angry sensei, but a pale white door. _Grrr! Dammit dammit DAMMIT! _Naruto stormed away, hurriedly running back to school, thoughts racing with thoughts of how hard it was going to be to expose Mr. Hatake for the perverted jerk he truly was. _I'll find a way... I swear I will!_

Once settled back into his home (with a LOCKED door), Kakashi paced around his sofa, still worked up from his "visit" from his rogue student._ Damn! I need to stop being so lazy! That could've been __pretty bad... I wonder if he found whatever he was looking for... Had he said anything to Hinata? I'm glad she started to play stronger when she did... Otherwise I still would have remained asleep... I'll have to thank her whenever I get the chance to speak with her_, Kakashi thought as he wondered into his bedroom, closing the window Naruto had opened so widely. He furrowed his brow in slight disappointment as he glanced through the window, only to see that his petite neighbor had left her domain. _I had really wanted to hear her play... and possibly strike up a conversation... _Kakashi quickly shook his thoughts, reminding himself that he shouldn't try to get too friendly with the girl because of her age and because of the now watchful blonde that would be sure to document his every move. Sighing, Kakashi found his way back to his sofa and commenced his nap, thoughts of a conversation with the princess next door taking over a large portion of his dreams.

* * *

><p>Hinata felt her ears suddenly burn as she struggled to put on a tight pair of skinny jeans over her shapely thighs. She pulled on a large white shirt decorated with tiny black and purple anchors and sighed, looking at the tangled black mess most would refer to as hair. She quickly pulled her hair into a low bun, allowing most of the hair framing her face and her bangs to remain in place, slightly covering the white bandages around her forehead and temples. She turned to each side, satisfied with her outer appearance. She then stared at her reflected image, looking for reassurance and good reasoning for her decision. <em>While I was playing, I could've sworn that I heard Mr. Hatake begin to call my name... was it because he recognized his "Andante et Scherzo"? He sounded kind of angry... I think I'll just go ahead and give him his music back... I won't be long... I can't let Neji know I left the house. <em>Satisfied with her preconditioned planning, Hinata grabbed the stack of Mr. Hatake's music and tucked it under her arm, confident in her decision to go ahead and give him his music back before he came over and asked for it. She slowly left her home, locked up her side of the duplex and made her way towards Mr. Hatake's side. As she brought up her hand to knock, her face flushed, thinking of everything that could potentially go wrong. _What if he's asleep? What if his spouse is home? Will she think I'm some sort of creepy, obsessive student? Or a mistress? What if he forces me into something! Oh God, Oh God, Oh God..._ Hinata began to tremble severely, her raised hand knocking on the wood panels of the door unknowingly, much to Hinata's unpleasant surprise. She turned to walk away, but soon found herself frozen in place as movement and the sounds of locks being turned could be heard on the other side of the door. She remained rooted in her spot with a deep blush covering her entire face as a groggy, silver-haired man open the door, sweeping gray bangs away from a scarred eye in attempt to see her better.

"... Is that you, Ms. Hyuuga?" Hinata's red lips created a small "o" as Mr. Hatake stared at her with two eyes, one a deep brown/black color, the other bright red with a long scar going across. Mr. Hatake, now more awake, quickly moved hair in front of his "bad" eye, realizing that she had taken a strange, sudden interest in it. Snapping out of her stupor, Hinata nodded her head vigorously, causing the loose raven locks framing her round face to move about frantically. Mr. Hatake laughed at her childlike gesture of embarrassment and step aside, allowing her entrance into his home. Hinata meekly stared back and forth between the living room and Mr. Hatake's eye before deciding that it would be okay to step in for a minute or so. She slowly walked in, her eyes never leaving that of Mr. Hatake's.

"A-ano, thank you... Umm... M-Mr. Hatake... I have something of yours, you left it at-," she was quickly cut off my Mr. Hatake, who had happily made his way to his small kitchen, pulling out cabinet doors and drawers in search of something.

"I would like to offer you something to drink but I can't find—ahh, here it is!" Mr. Hatake pulled out an old black kettle and began to make tea, noisly looking for cups and saucers for the hot drink to rest on once ready. "Silly me, I've forgotten where I put everything already, Ms. Hyuuga! And I JUST moved in!" He smiled cheerfully at his forgetfulness before waving an arm, suggesting that Hinata take a seat on his sofa while he sat down in a chair across from her. "Now, you were saying?"

Hinata's cheeks grew warm and she looked away from his warm stare, down towards the hardwood floors. "Ah—y-yes, why I'm here..." She quickly gathered the music she had set down next to her on the sofa and held it out towards Mr. Hatake, face still interested in the floorboards of the living room. "Y-you seemed to have left you music in the hospital when you came to," Hinata suddenly remembered the circumstances at hand when he came to see her in the hospital and flushed a deeper red before continuing. "...w-when you came to see me". He took the music and flipped through the pages, making sure every piece was in its place.

"Okay. I have to questions for you, Ms. Hyuuga," Kakashi started with amusement in his voice. "One: Will you please call me Kakashi? 'Mr. Hatake' makes me feel so OLD! And besides, we aren't at school, so don't address me like we're in class!" Kakashi stared eagerly at the vixen nod her head, a slight grin visible on her tomato red face. Kakashi felt his own face heat up as he watched her hair move from the movement: _She's absolutely stunning; pulling her hair away from her face gives me a better view of that beautiful porcelain face, and elegant, unscathed neck... void of any kind of love marks... Hmmm_, Kakashi thought before clearing his throat and continuing his questions. "Ahem... And Two! Why didn't you give me my music back sooner?" Kakashi had to stifle a laugh as the Princess' eyes grew wide, full of shock and confusion.

"I-I... Well, y-you see..." Hinata bit her lip, a nervous habit she had when trying to find the right words. She opened her mouth to speak once more, only to be cut off by her ecstatic teacher.

"Did you want to steal my ideas? I could inform the high school as well as Mr. Iruka of your plagiarism you know," Kakashi leaned forward, hovering very close to his guest. He fought to keep his demeanor serious as Hinata backed away, her face becoming an undiscovered shade of red as she shook her head, denying all counts of plagiarism.

"N-nani? NO! Of c-course not! I just wanted to play them! And I liked them very m-much Mr. Ha—Kakashi-sama," she confessed, looking away from Kakashi and clutching the hem of her long shirt until her tiny knuckles turned an even paler shade of white. "Y-you're an excellent writer... Why teach? I-I'm sure you could be very successful," she looked up, only to see Kakashi, walking away towards the kitchen stove, slowly pouring tea for two. Before serving the tea, Kakashi leaned thoughtfully against his refrigerator, his eye focused sadly on the steam rising from the dark liquid in his hand.

"Well... I actually aspired to be a jazz artist, while writing scores for symphonies and jazz combos on the side. Certain... _events_ from my past prevented me from going anywhere far with that... Mistakes made a few years in the past will always come to light in the future, no matter what..." He sighed as he ran a hand over his abundant chest scarring through his black turtleneck, glancing over at the young princess, who's wide pearlesque eyes were now tinged with sadness and remorse, feelings he never wanted to cause her to feel. Kakashi quickly perked up, splashing hot tea on his front and hurriedly rushing towards Hinata to hand her her own cup. "But don't get me wrong! I've always wanted to teach! And teaching has caused me to befriend, many wonderful people..." His slowly turned toward Hinata, a slight blush dusting the visible portion of his face. _I really hope she doesn't see me as some freak... We really aren't that different in age... And I've already seen her naked! _Kakashi thought as he warily eyed Hinata, her black bangs blending in with the voluminous black lashes surrounding her lavender eyes. She focused her gaze on the large cup of tea in her petite hands, enjoying the sweet aroma that filled her body and soothed her nerves.

"A-ano, I'm glad you've become a teacher... E-even though I've yet to see you teach... I love your music... I-it.. it says a lot about you," Hinata nearly whispered, eyes still focused on her untouched drink. Though she still felt violated and anger when reflecting back upon their first meeting, she developed a soft spot for the young teacher, thanks to his lyrical etudes. Kakashi had come off as an average lecherous male, preying on young high school girls like herself or Sakura-san or Ino-chan... but there was so much more to him. His "Andante et Scherzo," her favorite piece by him, was written in a D Minor but sounded whimsical and free all at the same time. Whilst playing, she felt the need to put inflection on certain rhythms and notes, much like a jazz artist would. She had felt elated, and slightly happy after finding out that Kakashi had been a jazz player in the past. His emotional piece spoke volumes about him and Hinata had to admit: she was intrigued. She wanted to know the story behind the man, behind the music. But how? _I couldn't possibly ask him to explain... he might see me as nosy, or immature... How though? _She tensed slightly as she felt Kakashi's stare on her intensify; he seemed to be shocked that someone said they admired his music. _I can't be the first one, _Hinata thought. _Doesn't he have fangirls? _"I'm a fan of j-jazz... a-and one of your pieces reminded me of a jazz standard I've heard before... do you t-think we could have a l-lesson at the high school about jazz? I know that f-flute isn't usually used for jazz but," Hinata's face flushed as she finally voiced her one of her deepest desires. "... I'd l-like to give it a shot". She glanced up at Kakashi, who's single eye was creased upwards in pure joy.

"I'd love to be of aid to you Ms. Hyuuga," he said cooly, sending a chill down Hinata's spine and a new blush to blossom across white face. "But I think private lessons would be most beneficial. Er—well, for improv purposes. Not trying to be rude Ms. Hyuuga, but you can't even look your teacher in the eye. You'd probably faint if you were forced to play in front of all of your comrades, ne? We should have a lesson during the evening at school sometime... Or we could have one here, if you're willing." Hinata squirmed in her seat, thinking of which option would be best.

"A-ano... maybe evenings would be best... Neji-nii wouldn't be home, so he wouldn't be disturbed by my playing... AH! NEJI!" Hinata looked around frantically for a clock, finding one hanging from a pale white wall in the kitchen. It read "1:17". Neji usually came home during lunch around 1:20 to take a break from his Student Council duties, going as far as taking a nap or simply sitting and listening to music to calm his nerves. _Crap! If he comes home and sees that I'M not home... He'll suspect that I'm at band or something! He'll kill me! _She stood quickly, slamming her teacup onto a small coffee table and gathering Kakashi's music together to hand to him. "Aaayaaahh! I have to go!" She squealed, just as Kakashi stood up and though confused, headed towards his front door. "T-thank you for your time! Sorry for invading your h-home like t-this! I hope I didn't impose! And I h-hope your spouse doesn't get a-angry with you!" She flushed as she shoved the music into Kakashi's wide chest, hoping that he'd grab it quickly so she could make a quick exit. Instead, he wrapped a large, calloused hand around her tiny wrist, keeping her palm spread across his chest with little movement. They stood attached like this for what seemed like hours.

"I'm single, Ms. Hyuuga," a low, thundering voice responded. Hinata looked up, seeing what appeared to be a soft smile beneath a thin, black mask.

_What the hell am I doing? This can't be happening to me... This tiny little doll can't be having this effect on me... I barely know the woman... I barely know the KID! But her touch... it's been so long,_ Kakashi thought as he looked into still, lavender orbs, feeling elated and in awe as he saw that they were staring back. _I can't do this. I WON'T do this_. Kakashi quickly dropped her wrist and clung to the music sprawled across his chest with his now free hand. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't, as the young woman rushed quickly out of his home and slammed the door, transforming his warm, happy home back into the cold, dull house it was just before her arrival. "UGH!" he shouted in frustration, laying down across his sofa, watching the music spill onto the floor as it slid off of his chest. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand while rubbing his left temple with his left. He then rolled over, burying his face deep within the sofa cushions. "What the actual fuck, Kakashi?" he asked himself. He sighed and rested his eyes, allowing his thoughts to claim control of his mind as he drifted into a well needed nap; today was definitely stressful.

While Kakashi drifted into an uneasy slumber, Hinata rushed into her home and quickly ran into her room, leaning against her door for support as her legs trembled beneath her. Raising a hand to her heart, she slid down her door until she was sitting on her clean white carpet, her hair releasing itself from its constraints and forming a pool of darkness around her small body. She firmly pressed her right hand against her breast in attempt to steady the sporadic beating of her heart. She slowly closed her eyes, furrowing her gentle brow as she let heat rise throughout all of her body. _I can't believe I went to my peeping tom's home... and sat down to have tea! _Hinata's eyes then shot open, and she began to shake her head frantically, in attempt to shake off any spell Kakashi had put her under. She sank lower against her door and blushed deeply as she came to a stunning realization. _Not only did I venture into his home and speak to him on a deeper, personal level,_ Hinata thought before squealing softly.

_I liked it._

* * *

><p><strong>Is that considered to be a cliffie? Sorry if this doesn't make sense!<strong>

**I'm still a little lost with this story! I know where I want it to go... I just don't know how to get it there!**

**I would love to receive a poop-ton of reviews for this story/chapter! Any kind of feedback or suggestions would be pretty helpful!**

**Love ya'll, cutie pies!**

**Review por favor! Don't be a silent reader!**

**Goodbye! :)**


End file.
